My turn to play with you
by itsfairchild
Summary: [SMUT] Apenas um momento rapidinho da intimidade de Rhys e Feyre.


**MY TURN TO PLAY WITH YOU**

* * *

Rhys era aquele tipo de pessoa que não costumava deixar ninguém fazer nada por ele. E, quando deixava, seria apenas se ele não fosse a prioridade. Portanto, no sexo, o prazer de Feyre tinha que vir primeiro. Ele a deixava provocá-lo, é claro, mas ele só se permitia finalizar o serviço quando ela já estava toda mole nos braços dele.

Feyre queria fazê-lo sentir de volta todo o prazer que ele dava para ela, então ela subiu na cama e engatinhou para a cabeceira da cama, onde ele estava ajoelhado lendo algum relatório sobre o treinamento illyriano.

⸺ Feyre querida ⸺ ele levantou uma sobrancelha de forma divertida ao observar a parceira se aproximando. ⸺ Estou te deixando muito sozinha? Veio implorar minha atenção igual um gato? Aonde você quer que eu passe a mão?

_Aqui?_ Ele mandou uma imagem pelo laço da parceria, as mãos dele rodeando seus seios enquanto seus dedos beliscavam os mamilos. _Ou aqui?_ Ele enviou outra imagem, com sua mão sugestivamente mais para baixo.

Feyre não respondeu, mas não conseguiu se impedir de estremecer, já conseguindo antecipar o toque do parceiro. Ela se deitou de costas na cama, a cabeça entre as pernas dele. Rhys apenas a observava com curiosidade. Ela sentiu garras acariciando sua mente, mas não baixou o escudo, ganhando um franzir de sobrancelhas dele.

Ela sumiu com as roupas dos dois num piscar de olhos. Feyre agarrou o membro dele com uma mão, arrancando um suspiro. De forma rápida ela o abocanhou, a mão deslizando pelo comprimento e segurando na base. Ele era muito grande para ela colocar inteiro na boca sem ter medo de engasgar.

⸺ Feyre… ⸺ ele murmurou.

Ela não o deixou terminar a frase e sugou, criando um vácuo na boca e em volta do pênis dele. Rhys soltou um som engasgado e xingou.

Aproveitando o momento de distração, ela começou a movimentar sua boca, ora engolindo-o o máximo que conseguia, ora chupando a cabeça e passando a língua pela pele sensível. Rhys gemia, uma mão segurando com força a madeira da cama. Ele respirava de forma rápida e seu coração batia acelerado. Ela acabou raspando os dentes sem querer por sobre uma veia e ele ofegou, estremecendo.

⸺ Pronto, Feyre querida ⸺ ele disse de maneira entrecortada e segurou os ombros dela, tentando tirá-la dali. ⸺ Agora é minha vez de te provocar.

Feyre fincou os dedos na coxa dele com força, tendo certeza de que deixaria uma marca. Ela o encarou da melhor maneira que pode, diversão brilhando nos olhos azuis. _Não_, ela mandou pelo laço. _Eu vou terminar o que comecei._

_Coisinha ardilosa_, ele também mandou pelo laço. _Faça o que quiser comigo então. _Ele deu aquele sorriso convencido de macho. _Sou seu._

Ela se arrepiou com a última declaração, embora fosse a mais pura verdade. Feyre começou de novo, a boca percorrendo toda a extensão, agora com a mão acompanhando, o ritmo acelerando gradativamente. Rhysand curvou seu corpo e colocou uma mão ao lado do pescoço dela. Ele gemia alto, não se importando nem um pouco se os outros habitantes da casa poderiam escutá-lo.

Feyre conseguia sentir que ele estava perto, um gosto levemente salgado já fazia presença na sua boca. Ela o soltou e olhou para cima, ele estava suado e com os olhos fechados, seu quadril fez um movimento instintivo em direção à boca dela.

⸺ Feyre… ⸺ ele choramingou.

⸺ Me peça ⸺ ela murmurou com a voz rouca. ⸺ O que você quer que eu faça, Rhys?

Ele abriu os olhos e quase não era possível ver a coloração violeta de tanto que suas pupilas estavam dilatadas.

⸺ Só… ⸺ ele não se mexeu de novo, não ia impor nada a ela. ⸺ Por favor, Feyre.

Feyre deu um sorriso e o lambeu antes de colocar a ponta entre os lábios. A não subiu e desceu de forma rápida e em poucos momentos ela sentiu sua boca sendo invadida por um líquido.

Ela desceu o corpo na cama. Rhysand a encarava. Feyre engoliu e notou os olhos dele seguirem o movimento de seu pescoço.

Ele levantou, os passos vacilando um pouco e ficou em pé aos pés da cama.

⸺ Coisa cruel e linda ⸺ ele disse com um sorriso, os olhos percorrendo o corpo nu dela. Sua ereção não parecia dar nenhum indício de que ia desaparecer. ⸺ Gostou de me ver de joelhos, implorando?

Feyre se apoiou nos cotovelos, levantando o corpo.

⸺ De fato, é uma bela cena.

Rhys segurou os pés dela e a puxou para a beirada da cama, abrindo suas pernas. Ele se ajoelhou no chão e passou um braço pela barriga dela, logo abaixo do umbigo, presando seu quadril no colchão. Ele aproximou seu rosto do ponto exato da junção das pernas dela e soprou, fazendo-a tremer.

⸺ Minha vez de brincar com você ⸺ sussurrou.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado e perdoem qualquer erro de gramática.**


End file.
